Private Practice
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Naoto begins her dance lessons with Rise Kujikawa for the upcoming Love Meets Bonds festival and realizes there's more to dancing than meets the eye. Naoto x Rise


About half a year had passed since the Investigation Team solved the case that took place in the peaceful, rural town of Inaba.

Naoto walked through the lobby of Takura Productions and glanced up at the clock on the wall. Just as she had planned, she arrived ten minutes earlier for her meeting with Rise. This was her first time in the area so she searched for the studio's directory and scanned its map. When she located the dance studio she quickly boarded the elevators and pressed the button for the third floor. All was going well until someone called out just as the doors nearly slid shut.

Naoto held out her hand and allowed the tall business dressed man to slide in. She looked up and realized the man standing beside her was one of the few friendly faces there besides Rise that she recognized.

"Inoue-san?"

The glasses clad man looked down at Naoto before smiling. "Oh, Naoto-kun. What a pleasant surprise. Have you come to rehearse with Rise-chan?"

"Yes, we were both going to begin practicing for the upcoming Love Meets Bond Festival."

"That's great. Lately that's all she's been thinking about what with all the meetings and interviews she's been attending." Inoue-san lifted his wrist to check the time.

Naoto exited the elevator and onto the third floor. To her left and right she saw nothing but white halls and navy blue doors. Naoto examined the cup of coffee in Inoue-san's hand. Managing an idol like Rise must be a pretty demanding job.

"That reminds me, I don't think I've thanked you yet."

"Thanked me?"

"For agreeing to perform at Rise's comeback show. Rise-chan insisted on it as soon as her spot on the festival was decided."

"I remember," Naoto said with a wry smile. It had only been less than a month ago when they all reunited at Inaba and Rise brought out the huge favor she'd ask of them, back up dancing.

"I've been working in this industry for quite a while now, you know. I've developed a sixth sense as a manager. There's no question that Rise-chan changed after getting to know you all. She always had something special that shined from within, but I feel like that's been polished to an even brighter gleam. When Rise's with you she seems to glow even more than usual."

Inoue-san usually seemed like a fairly stoic person, but whenever he talked about Rise, his whole face always lit up. Naoto smiled. To think even Rise had this much charm on showbiz professionals...

"Oh, I forgot I was in a hurry! I need to go over a few papers for today. The dance studio is on your left at the end of the hall. Rise-chan should meet with you shortly."

Inoue-san gave her one last smile before disappearing down the hall. He was a very busy man, and an honest and earnest manager too. Back when Rise left the city to get away from the spotlight, Inoue-san even went so far as to track Rise all the way to Inaba. Naoto figured most managers would've dumped their old clients in search for a new talent, but Inoue-san was a different case. He believed in Rise, not just because of the profits she brought, but because of her genuine talent as an idol.

Naoto opened the door and entered the practice studio. There she lay her messenger bag right by the closest chair and waited. She had a few minutes to spare so she took the liberty of straightening out her yellow tie right across the dance mirror. Ever since she'd moved back into the city she managed to tweak her wardrobe just a tiny bit with some black suspenders. It helped her look slightly more dapper than usual.

Even after half a year she'd kept her signature cap and boyish hairstyle. Short hair was always simpler to manage, more so during the summer heat, but even with the few weeks that had gone by it was starting to look noticeably shaggy. She began rifling through her hair, contemplating on getting a trim this weekend when the door suddenly burst open.

"Oh man, I'm super late! I'm so sorry!"

Rise Kujikawa walked into the Lesson Studio and paused at the door. She bent down slightly to catch her breath. From the looks of it, she must have come straight from her last meeting at full speed. Naoto inspected her attire carefully. Rise was dressed in a new, personally modified outfit stage worthy for her comeback.

She wore a summer pink school uniform parted right in the middle to expose her black bra and a short skirt with matching pink heels. Naoto immediately lowered her eyes respectfully. She didn't think idols had to wear such provocative getups.

"My last meeting just wouldn't end! Were you waiting long?" Rise asked and fixed the lopsided hot pink and white hounds-tooth printed ribbon on her head.

"Oh, it wasn't that late."

"Really!?" Rise exhaled. She turned around to the nearest clock and read the time. At least twenty minutes had passed.

"I don't hold it against you. You must be overwhelmed with the preparations for the festival already." Naoto's words lingered in the air as Rise stalked up to her within a few strides. She caught the starlet staring back at her curiously with a mischievous look in her eyes and felt the faint touch of Rise's fingers on her yellow tie moving down to hold both parts of her suspenders.

"I thought you would be mad."

"I understand your situation."

Rise smiled. "I'm glad you haven't changed."

Naoto smiled awkwardly and Rise laughed. "It's only been six months," she reminded her.

"It feels like it's been forever since I last saw you even if we're only a few cities apart."

"We both have jobs and school."

"It would be nice to have you make time for me though," Rise said with a playful wink. She brought herself closer to the Detective Prince and pulled her in for a hearty hug. "I missed you."

Naoto wrapped her hands behind Rise slowly. Rise gave her one big squeeze and released her. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up later. Now let's get this rehearsal started."

They practiced well into the day until the sun had gone down and night had fallen. During the breaks they shared stories from their lives apart including their jobs and new schools. But when the time came to practice again, Rise drilled Naoto without mercy until she was nearly beat.

"One-two-three-four, two-two-three-four!...Come on, Naoto-kun!" Rise slowed down to a stop and turned off the stereo. "Okay, let's stop for a bit."

Naoto bent to her knees and panted. "This is...this is intense! I didn't envision it to be this tough. It's all worked out in my head, but..."

"Well that's your problem: you're thinking to much." Rise pointed her index finger at Naoto's head. "You stiffen up like that. Some skill is necessary, of course, and you have to factor in the choreography too. But once you have all that, all you need to do is show how you feel by moving with the music."

"I-Is that how it works?" Naoto asked and straightened herself out. After hours of practice she was starting to feel the extent of all her hard work. Her legs were already shaky and she was having some difficulty standing.

"Well yeah! Dancing isn't just about moving to the rhythm. It's expressing yourself and your feelings to the people watching you."

"Expressing one's feelings, hm...?" Naoto contemplated on Rise's words. "That makes sense now that you explain it. In ancient times, dancing was a form of culture development as a means of expressing one's faith and ideals without words. So then, it's not a matter of being good or bad at it. I must instead learn to express myself without fear."

Rise stifled a laugh. "Come on, Naoto-kun! You're still over thinking it!"

"I am?"

"Totally. Just take Chie-senpai's advice." Rise set her gloved palm right in front of Naoto's heart. "Don't think. Feel."

Naoto could feel her heartbeat picking up, but she wasn't sure if it was from the rigorous practice or Rise's proximity to her. Perhaps it may have been from both.

"Pull up a chair," Rise ordered and pointed to one of the blue fold-out chairs in the room. When Naoto did as she was instructed, Rise gently pushed her to sit.

They were in the middle of the dance studio now and Naoto couldn't help but wonder what Rise would do next. She figured maybe she'd be given a lecture about the basics of choreography and the art of dance. In truth there was very little she understood about it all. Expressing her feelings was never really her strong suit either.

Rise touched the side of Naoto's cheek and watched her skin flush slightly. Funny how the simplest of actions could elicit such a response from the Detective Prince. Rise's eyes twinkled with a hint of mischief as she bit her bottom lip, Naoto curiously looking back at her with eager anticipation.

"Maybe you'll understand if I give you a demonstration." Rise sauntered behind and pressed play on the remote for the stereo. A different song began with slower beats. Naoto sat obediently in her seat, watching Rise and her reflection at the mirror in front of them.

"Don't think," Rise whispered into Naoto's ear. "Feel."

Rise slipped her hands from behind Naoto, moving them down her shoulders slowly, sensually. She leaned close, close enough for her to feel her breath on her skin. Naoto swallowed audibly out of sheer nervousness.

"What-"

Rise moved to stand in front of Naoto and pressed her index finger to the detective's lips. In her eyes she sensed uncertainty and a morsel of fear.

Cute, she thought. She didn't see this side of Naoto often.

Rise continued her dance and swayed her hips side to side. As she did Naoto became more bashful, unsure of what to make of her performance. Rise took her by the chin and raised it, commanding her attention once more.

"Don't look away," she said breathlessly. "Please."

Naoto clenched her hands into tight fists. Rise stepped forward, took her yellow tie in her hand and pulled her close. Naoto took shallow breaths, her heart thundering to the beat of the music. Slowly, Rise positioned herself to straddle her and she lowered her eyes to the starlet's hips moving on top of her lap. With half-lidded eyes she felt Rise's hand snake to the back of her neck and reel her in, their noses brushing against each other.

"Rise-san..." Naoto said quietly, her voice shaking like a leaf. The music around them dulled, fading into the background. She couldn't concentrate on anything else but the sensation of Rise's breath on her lips.

Rise slowed to a stop, cupping Naoto's cheeks with both hands. She found herself drawing closer to the young detective, eager to feel the warmth of her body. "Naoto-kun," she moaned wantonly.

As gently as she could, Naoto set her hands on Rise's waist, her fingers settling with ghost-like precision. For a second she asked herself what she was doing but that second passed as quick as it came and Rise ground herself onto her hips encouragingly. She craned her neck upwards ready to break the distance that separated them, but just as she did Rise lips slipped past her, tickling the edge of her earlobe.

"Looks like my feelings got to you."

Naoto swallowed hard. She could still hear the smile in Rise's voice, the satisfaction in her words. The track ended and all went quiet.

Rise steadied herself using Naoto's shoulders. She was grinning at her achievement, proud that somehow she'd gotten through the Detective Prince's barriers. Who knew all it would take was a simple lap dance. Flushed with embarrassment Naoto turned away.

"Oh, don't be that way," Rise said with a playful giggle.

Naoto pressed a hand to cover her own eyes. The quiet silence and the brightness of the studio lights did nothing to help their situation. Rise pushed off her lap and sauntered off to the stereo, Naoto peering through a small gap she'd opened between her fingers. She closed her eyes and suddenly wished for this day to end.

To think she'd actually wanted to kiss Rise in that moment...

"Come on," Rise whispered into Naoto's ear. "We'll run through it one more time and call it a night."

Naoto couldn't even fathom dancing in her condition. She didn't have the stamina, didn't have the courage. When she didn't budge Rise kissed her quick on the cheek, bringing her back to reality. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she rose and stood from her chair, bracing herself for anything else Rise might pull over her.

Slowly, as if not to frighten Naoto, Rise took her hand and twined them together with hers. She could sense the hesitation and nervousness in her friend, but she figured some incentive would benefit the situation for the night. Rise pressed her lips against Naoto's ear, her words coming out in a soft whisper.

"Once more. Then we can spend all night kissing each other."

To that Naoto's face turned hot red and the music began to play again.


End file.
